


Fire Emblem: The Accursed Toast

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I'm bad at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even when she's without malicious intent, Veronica still manages to ruin a lot of things.
Relationships: Sharon | Sharena/Veronica
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Fire Emblem: The Accursed Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry- I know it's not great, I'm pretty inexperienced. So, um... I attempted writing something non-serious to start here? I hope it's passable...

Sharena was awoken one morning by the insufferable smell of something burning. Somewhat alarmed by such an awakening, she immediately opened her eyes. However, what she saw wasn’t a fire at all. Instead, it was a girl. A girl she knew, at that. With that long, silvery-white hair… even though she was facing away, she was quite easily recognizable.

“P-princess Veronica..?!” She shouted, yet with a hushed tone. Her eyes were wide and she tightly gripped a pillow, worried about what she may attempt. The other girl jolted up a bit in surprise… she turned to face her, immediately confirming Sharena’s suspicions. Yet, she didn’t look threatening at all. In fact, she even tried to crack a little smile…

“Hm-? Is something the matter?” Veronica quietly inquired, with a puzzled look. Her deep red eyes narrowed a bit more and she tilted her head a little. She was holding a plate of… something. It was all black and lumpy-looking, it looked like a brick of charcoal.

“Gh… w-why are you here?!” Sharena was still… very tense. Holding the pillow tighter and tighter, it seemed as if it would burst if her grip tightened any further.

“Oh, you don’t remember..?” Veronica seemed to be hurt by that, but she shrugged it off. Looks like she’ll need to remind her. “Well, last night, I suppose you could say I was having a bit of an episode. I was afraid and depressed. I felt so desperate to talk to someone— anyone, that I turned to you people. I couldn’t think of any others who would at least tolerate me, and you’re quite forgiving… so I gave in, came over and just began to vent to you. It got quite late, and you insisted on having me stay here for the night so I didn’t have to walk home in darkness. Um, do you recall now?”

Sharena nodded slowly, her recollection of the previous night coming back to her. “Oh, um, right..! And no problem, I really enjoy helping people! Um, even if that person has been the main source of so many of our problems…”

“Er, right. I’ll admit that I am quite thankful. I wanted to do something to show my gratitude… so, I tried to make you breakfast.” Veronica looked back down at the plate. “However, there was but one issue— the only dish I’ve ever learned to make is toast… I hope you can enjoy it, anyways.” She flashed a nervous grin and carefully placed the dish into her lap.

“Uhm…” Sharena stared at the black lump that once was a slice of bread. Veronica watched eagerly for her reaction. She had to have known it was burnt, right..? Well, she didn’t want to hurt the princess’s feelings by not eating it… so, here goes. It took her some time to manage to bite through it, and when she did, she could still barely chew on it. It did just taste like charcoal. That bitter, smokey flavor felt unbearable to her. Despite all of this, she tried her best to keep a smile, though it wasn’t exactly working. It looked like she was in the process of dying inside.

Veronica tilted her head. “Uh… is everything alright? Do you not like it?” The girl frowned. She seemed a tad disappointed with such a reaction.

“N-no, it’s fine..! The flavor is very, um… unique!” She spoke with quite a shaky tone. “I’d like to know how you did it like this, in fact…” Sharena didn’t think something this burnt could come from an ordinary toaster. She needed to know how such a disaster came to be.

A gentle sigh escaped the Emblian princess. “If you must know… I was having issues with that toaster, and it seemed to cook too slowly. 

So, I used a flame tome from the armory to do it instead.”


End file.
